


Fishing lessons

by LesbianDragon_LD



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Byleth 'tries' to teach El how to fish, F/F, Vaginal Fingering, but it has a stupid ending, idk what else to tag this at
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:28:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LesbianDragon_LD/pseuds/LesbianDragon_LD
Summary: Byleth tries to teach her wife Edelgard how to fish.But when they start getting impatient that nothing is biting, their plans change slightly.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 7
Kudos: 145





	Fishing lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to @yukari_priv for getting this brilliant idea and allowing me to use it to write this!
> 
> Gotta love El and Byleth as wives trying out dumb sexy games, am I right?  
> And yes Byleth grows attached to her fishing pole collection and no one can convince me otherwise!

“Are you sure you’re up for it, El?” Byleth teased her wife as they made their way to a private pond inside the palace walls, so that absolutely no one would see the Emperor’s embarrassing attempts at learning how to fish.

“It’s all about waiting and pulling it out of the water, isn’t it? It surely can’t be that hard” Edelgard huffed, and her wife couldn’t help a goofy smile.

“Funny, that’s not how I remember the first time I tried to teach you. If I recall correctly, you almost fell in the water. Not just once either, three times! And the last time you slipped and-“

“Alright, that’s enough, love!” Edelgard interrupted, her cheeks burning red, “no need to remind me. Let’s just make our way quietly, shall we?”

Byleth merely nodded, unable to stop smiling as she and her embarrassed wife kept walking. It didn’t take long for them to reach the pond, and Byleth set down the fishing equipment to show Edelgard how to correctly use the fishing pole while instructing her on the best bait to use.  
Once the preparations were done, they settled on one of the docks, sitting next to each other with both an empty bucket and a bucket of bait next to Edelgard. Edelgard cast her line, and for a moment they merely waited. As Edelgard started getting slightly impatient at the shadows moving in the water that ignored her bait, she started to move her line along the water, making small ripples.

“You’re scaring the fish” Byleth commented.

“What? I’m barely moving! Plus I have to move to a spot where they’re swimming in, right?”

“No, El. You have to wait for the fish to come to you. Here, stay still.”

Upon uttering those words, Byleth suddenly rose up. She moved behind Edelgard, and before Edelgard could ask her wife what she was doing, she felt Byleth sit behind her, her legs to Edelgard’s sides as Byleth’s chest pressed onto Edelgard’s back, with Byleth’s head peeking over Edelgard’s shoulder and Byleth’s hands moving to rest over Edelgard’s hands as she guided Edelgard to pull out of the water and cast her line again.  
But once the line was in the water, Edelgard noticed that Byleth didn’t move.  
Instead she just remained there, sitting behind her. And after a moment, as they waited for fish to bite, Edelgard felt Byleth’s hands move from her hands to her waist, as if to embrace her. And she felt Byleth nuzzle her face on the crook of her neck, giving her neck and shoulder a shower of playful kisses.

“Really, Byleth?” Edelgard couldn’t help a laugh, and Byleth softly hummed to confirm her intentions before she resumed kissing.

“If you keep that up I won’t be able to focus on fishing, you know” Edelgard warned, but Byleth only seemed more amused.

“We could make it a game, El” Byleth quietly murmured near Edelgard’s ear, and Edelgard couldn’t help a shiver of excitement up her spine;

“Go on…”

She felt Byleth’s hands move. One remained on her waist, firmly holding Edelgard down. But the other slithered inside Edelgard’s pants, sliding under her undergarments so that Byleth’s fingers could touch Edelgard’s bare sex. And Edelgard failed to suppress a moan as she got more aroused.

“If you catch a fish, I’ll make you come, El.”

Almost immediately, Edelgard was disappointed.

“You know I’ll never catch one” Edelgard sighed, only for Byleth’s to start massaging Edelgard’s labia, teasing her.

“You better start focusing on your task and stay silent, then” Byleth teased, and although Edelgard couldn’t see Byleth smirk, she could almost imagine it.

Regardless, Edelgard decided to get in on her game.  
She watched the line carefully, trying her hardest not to move. But when Byleth’s fingers moved from teasing her folds to entering her, Edelgard couldn’t contain a moan. She must have moved slightly too, because she saw the form of a huge fish that was previously near her line suddenly jerk and swim away, much to her frustration.

“Oops” Byleth teased, with an infuriatingly sweet voice as her fingers suddenly stopped moving, still buried inside Edelgard.

Edelgard wanted to thrust her hips into Byleth. To just toss the stupid pole aside and pin Byleth to the ground, taking her right here and there. But somehow she regained her composure, determined to beat Byleth at her own silly game.  
She focused on her line again, waiting for a fish to approach and bite.  
And Byleth touched her again. Her fingers dipped inside again, and again slid out to cause some friction. Byleth’s hand that was previously on Edelgard’s waist now moved up, sliding inside Edelgard’s shirt to gently cup a breast, fondling it. And Byleth pressed her chest closer to Edelgard’s back, moving closer as her mouth gently bit down on Edelgard’s shoulder.  
It was extremely difficult to focus after that, with Byleth smothering her as she touched her. But Edelgard refused to give up. She gripped the pole harder to keep it in place, and bit down on her lip to suppress any noise of pleasure that begged to get out of her mouth.  
Edelgard closed her eyes as Byleth’s fingers moved inside her, increasing their pace.  
Just as Edelgard was determined to win, Byleth was determined to see her lose, teasing her over and over again.  
A fish suddenly bit, and Edelgard felt it pull the line deeper into the water. She immediately moved, trying to pull back the line and catch her first fish. But Byleth’s fingers started thrusting even deeper and faster, bringing her ever so close to orgasm. And Edelgard could no longer suppress her moans and cries, thrashing as Byleth kept going but still trying to hold her ground.  
Edelgard couldn’t quite pull the fish out of the water in her state, but she tried her best to pull it out as Byleth made her task harder.

“It’s going to flee, El” Byleth purred in her wife’s ear, to warn her “I’m going to win, and I’ll stop touching you as soon as it flees.”

“If you stop…ah, now…ah..I’ll…ah…you’ll sleep on the f-floor!” Edelgard managed to cry out in between her moans, trying her best to sound intimidating as she felt jolts of pure pleasure up her spine that she tried to control.

Byleth merely chuckled, and to her surprise she saw Edelgard suddenly gain enough composure to pull out a big fish. It was actually quite impressive, Byleth noted as she saw the specimen rise out of the water, its mouth agape and stuck on the line.  
Byleth's fingers were still moving inside Edelgard though, and before Edelgard could grab the fish, Edelgard had an unexpected orgasm that Byleth failed to see coming. And she came on Byleth's hand, crying out her wife's name.  
During her orgasm, Edelgard gripped the pole so hard that it snapped in half.  
Byleth watched with both horror and amazement as her favorite pole broke, sending its upper half flying straight into the pond again, along with the big fish as it fell back in the water. Byleth didn't even have time to react before Edelgard came down from reaching her peak.  
Edelgard panted as she slumped in Byleth’s arms, recovering from her orgasm.  
Byleth cried internally as she saw both her delicious dinner and half of her prized pole sink into the water.

For a moment they just stood there, both staring at the water where the broken pole had sunken into. Both wives were dumbfounded at what had happened, and both had their mouths agape in shock. It took some time before either could properly react.

“Hm…I’m really sorry Byleth, my love…I uh, promise I’ll buy you another fishing pole” Edelgard let out after she recovered, embarrassed and her cheeks flushed.

Byleth merely sighed in defeat.

“A-At least I caught one, right?” Edelgard tried cheering her wife up, but no avail.

Byleth merely let her head fall, burying her face in Edelgard’s shoulder. Edelgard turned around slightly, enough to pat her wife’s head as she tried to cheer her up yet again.

“Come on now, dearest, don’t feel bad… I’m truly sorry, so just tell me what I can do to make it up to you! Anything at all!”

Byleth lifted her head.

“Can I get a new fishing pole?”

“Of course! That one was a given. I’ll order that an even better one is made just for you!”

“And can I eat the biggest carp, for dinner tonight? To drown my sorrow in food?”

“I’ll make sure you have a big one reserved only for you, love.”

“And can I have you eat me out in bed and then cuddle with me? To feel better?” 

Edelgard laughed;

“I think that can be arranged.”


End file.
